<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mellifluous by jeongsana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197661">mellifluous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsana/pseuds/jeongsana'>jeongsana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsana/pseuds/jeongsana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to Swiss together so they can admire the sights, the last thing Sana expected was for Jeongyeon to admire its women too. Feeling a little underappreciated, she decides to teach Jeongyeon a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mellifluous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ah, Yoo Jeongyeon, you're ruthless!" Sana exclaims in frustration, stalking off the other direction with her bag hanging over her shoulder and not bothering to glance back at the blonde who had spent the past 10 minutes ignoring her in favour of staring at a Swiss model during her photoshoot in front of a museum. There were at least a dozen photographers there and Sana thought for a moment that she had been a Vogue model.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't believe the nerve of that girl.. to be her date and instead of giving her attention she was checking out another woman. As if Sana hadn't been trying to get her to notice her this entire day! The not-so innocent innuendos, the extra clinginess that wasn't entirely due to the cold weather, the hearteyes, the request for kisses every thirty minutes, it was all there, how did she manage to not pick up on it all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Jeongyeon was really as slow as everyone claimed she was.. about now Sana had dropped so many hints she probably would go mad if the girl didn't realise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly she could hear the blonde yelling after her, finally bringing her out of her trance. "Sana where are you going.. I'm the one with the money!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course.. of course she had the money with her. Why didn’t Sana think of that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made sure not to look her in the eyes when she walked back, instead choosing to focus on her nails- the most known tactic in the book. If you ignore them enough, they'll give in and apologise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a pretty sight, sue me for appreciating it a little bit." Jeongyeon said sheepishly when she saw that the girl was still a bit upset (her tone sounded apologetic but Sana won't stand for it.. she wasn't getting off that easy!) before going through her bag for their cash so that they would be able to buy a few things from the market. Jihyo hadn't been able to come to Swiss, so they were bringing Swiss to her. Or well, a part of Swiss. It had been Jeongyeon’s idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon got out the money the staff had awarded them and began to count it to calculate how much they should use, her face fixed in concentration. They should use a bit of it to get a gift for their leader, then spend the rest of it on food and other items that would peak their interest. She was mainly thinking of things Sana would want though, because a few pictures were enough for her really. "I think we should get Jihyo something memorable, because she's the type to keep something for a long time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana pettily acknowledged that she wasn't even really speaking to her directly, just voicing her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. Let's do that." She feigned carelessness in her voice and continued to grind her nail against the outer skin of her thumb, pretending to be thinking about something else entirely. Maybe if she acted like an airhead a bit more, it would work. Of course, Sana was aware she was being a tad dramatic but quite honestly, her "date" deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began to walk in the opposite direction that the brunette had ran off to, and said brunette made sure to annoy the other girl by sighing in the most exaggerative way throughout the entire journey. She even closed her eyes for effect but had nearly stumbled when they walked near a street lamp, which resulted in Jeongyeon laughing at her. People began to stare at them weirdly so they sprinted past them faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever the other girl tried to start conversation, Sana either pretended not to listen then ask whether she was speaking to her, or made herself sound disinterested. Jeongyeon could see right through it of course, because there was no one else there for her to be speaking to, but didn't say anything. Sana knew Scorpios hated when people didn't listen to them when they spoke, and used that to her advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we have to visit their local bridge, its so huge you can see the entire ocean and all of their houses from there, imagine all the photos we'll take! I know Once will appreciate that we thought of them and decided to take pictures for them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to agree with her was there and she nearly called her plan off until she remembered that Jeongyeon had literally ignored her, her date, to ogle a Swiss model. It literally brought her annoyance back and she decided to raise the stakes this time by openly ignoring her in the most rudest way. She pulled out her airpods from her coat pocket and slotted them into her ears, making sure not to look at her when the confused glance was plastered on blonde’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if you hadn't been a terrible date I wouldn't have to do this, Sana thought to herself smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't going to lie, she was starting to enjoy this immensely when Jeongyeon began to kick her feet onto the ground like a petulant little child and offered her irritated looks. It showed her plan was slowly working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t difficult to remember all of the girl’s pet peeves, seeing as Sana had taken to being extra interested in the blonde as of recent, mainly because of their newfound closeness. Before, Jeongyeon would cling to Nayeon or be cold to everyone else, but she was starting to warm up and become like a mother figure to the other members. Sana wasn’t included.. her behaviour towards Jeongyeon had surpassed friendship level and ascended even higher due to the more frequent kisses and random intimate moments that occurred between them.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>